


Властелин ничего

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Tinka1976



Series: Властелин ничего [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loss of Powers, M/M, Mind Manipulation, POV Alternating, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: У них был простой план: с помощью Тессеракта незаметно проникнуть в священную рощу Альвхейма, выпить семь капель нектара и скрыться. Но всё, как всегда, идёт не по плану.Сиквел к тексту "Чертовщина".
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Властелин ничего [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920586
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Властелин ничего

1.

— Так-так-так… — противно протянул за спиной незнакомый голос.

Голос-то незнакомый, а вот интонацию Тони опознал безошибочно: точь-в-точь так же тянули слоги Барри и Джей Ти со своими подпевалами, когда им удавалось заловить его в укромном углу. Уж они не упускали случая напомнить, что двенадцатилетнему выскочке не место в старшей школе. Правда, их убогой фантазии хватало только на то, чтобы запереть Тони в шкафчик раздевалки, макнуть головой в унитаз или дружно помочиться на его новенький рюкзак. Из шкафчика Тони наловчился быстро выбираться, открывая несложный замок на ощупь с помощью подручных средств; наспех отмытые волосы приходилось сушить под феном для рук, после чего они вставали дыбом, но эта причёска ему даже шла и со временем стала личным стилем, а держать что-либо ценное в рюкзаке он перестал после первого же инцидента. Потом Тони поступил в МТИ и, как ему казалось, совершенно забыл о том времени, когда его доставала компания недоумков, однако сейчас воспоминания вернулись мгновенно и к источнику голоса он поворачивался, сжав кулаки и едва сдерживая желание зарычать.

То, что перед ними не человек, стало понятно с первого же взгляда. Не человек, не асгардец и не альв — за неделю вынужденного безделья Тони успел на них насмотреться и знал, что обитатели Альвхейма далеко не столь разнообразны, как представители человеческой расы. Ни тебе детей, ни стариков, ни толстяков, ни лысых. Одинаково утончённые черты лица, стройные фигуры примерно одного роста — выше Тони, но ниже Локи, из-под роскошных грив всех оттенков сине-зелёного спектра выглядывают остроконечные ушки, в глазах плещется безбрежная отрешённость.

У этого же проходимца фигура была антропоморфная, а вот лицо на человеческое походило лишь отдалённо, об утончённости и речи не шло: морщинистая серая кожа, носа, считай, нет, и жидкое белёсое недоразумение вместо волос. Словом, урод редкостный. А самое противное — выражение крохотных глазок не было ни тупым, ни равнодушным. И уж точно не добрым.

Тони пожалел, что не смог захватить с собой броню. Модифицированный костюм не подходил для человеческой формы, и как-то не хотелось экспериментировать, что случится, если магия по какой-либо причине прекратит действовать, пока он будет находиться в обычном, предназначенном для человека костюме. Оптимальным вариантом стал бы костюм с пластичной формой. Тони привычно развернул в мыслях проект контейнера для наночастиц и начал продумывать технологию гибких связей, которая позволит создавать костюм по форме тела без ущерба прочности, но тут же одёрнул себя. Вернётся домой — обязательно сделает себе такой, а пока придётся полагаться на Локи. Который, кстати, что-то не торопился реагировать на этого Сквидварда.

Сам Тони тоже медлил. Опасаясь, что магия, возвращающая ему обычную внешность, действует только на некотором расстоянии от Локи, Тони все эти дни тягался за ним хвостиком и успел окончательно убедиться, что простым характер асгардского принца не назовёшь. Острый язык — это полбеды, тут он и сам не без греха, зато высокомерие просто ни в какие ворота не лезло, вызывая острое желание поинтересоваться возрастом. По записям он прикинул, что Локи около тысячи лет плюс-минус несколько десятков, но хотелось бы знать, сколько это по асгардским меркам. Небось лет двадцать пять от силы. Во всяком случае, именно в этом возрасте Тони испытывал по отношению к окружающим примерно такое же презрение и вёл себя… соответственно. Гораздо позже пришли снисходительность и понимание, что он далеко не всё знает об этом мире, о людях, да и о себе самом, если уж на то пошло.

В общем, Тони вполне мог предположить, что при всём ехидстве приветствия Локи с незнакомцем окажутся хорошими друзьями и, выждав паузу в расчёте на смятение зрителя, со смехом обнимутся. Тогда наспех составленные планы нейтрализации вероятного противника никому не пригодятся, а значит, незачем и тратить время на их разработку.

— Твой знакомый? Или как? — поинтересовался Тони, когда пауза затянулась.

Локи до ответа не снизошёл. Но и обниматься с незнакомцем не кинулся. Стоял истуканом, не моргая и, кажется, даже не дыша. До Тони с запозданием дошло, что на его глазах творится нечто очень скверное. Внутренности скрутило тугим клубком, который рванулся к горлу, словно при влёте в воздушную яму. Мысль потормошить Локи почему-то представлялась неудачной. Тони, конечно, не мог знать точно, но догадывался, что два истукана, застывших враг напротив врага, — это только видимая часть, где-нибудь в другом измерении идёт схватка, и если он хочет помочь, отвлекать нужно не Локи.

Придя к такому заключению, он не стал дольше медлить, подобрал в траве камень и швырнул его, целя точно в середину серого лба. Вспомнился старый фильм, где злодею вырезали там что-то и он не смог больше колдовать. Тони рассудил, что, даже если в фильме полная лажа, такой увесистый «подарочек» в лоб кому угодно собьёт концентрацию.

Увы, до цели камень не добрался, его полёт прервался в метре от головы незнакомца, после чего был направлен в сторону небрежным взмахом руки.

Но Локи, похоже, хватило и этой малости. Вместо благодарности он подсёк Тони ноги и одновременно с силой пихнул в бок, вынудив зарыться носом в траву и уже оттуда наблюдать за магической схваткой. Если бы кто-нибудь ещё неделю назад сказал, что во время схваток с Мстителями Локи безбожно халтурит, действует едва в четверть силы и больше пускает пыль в глаза, чем реально пытается навредить, Тони только рассмеялся бы. Сейчас же это было абсолютно очевидно.

Первое и главное — скорость. Немыслимая скорость. Тони еле-еле успевал перемещать взгляд вслед за Локи и вовсе терял его из виду на несколько секунд, когда тот вдруг истаивал, пропуская смертоносные огни и острые предметы сквозь дымку миража, в который обращалось его тело, мигом ранее вполне материальное. Отследить причинно-следственные связи тоже удавалось далеко не всегда. Вокруг ревело, свистело, клокотало, щёлкало, бряцало, рвалось с влажным хлюпаньем, и совсем не просто было соотнести это со вспышками, ударами, столкновениями всякого летящего, падающего с неба, порхающего, извивающегося и захлёстывающегося петлями.

Довольно быстро Тони понял, что в развернувшейся схватке он не то что не полноправный участник, даже не скромный помощник. И броня тут ничего не изменила бы. Поэтому свою роль он определил просто: остаться в живых, не подвернувшись под горячую — или ледяную, без разницы — руку кому-то из колдунов. А для этого следовало отползти подальше. В дом прятаться, вероятно, не стоит, если так пойдёт, от него камня на камне не останется.

Но от выбора наилучшего укрытия его отвлекли самым неприятным способом: очередная петля захлестнулась на щиколотке Тони, протащила его по траве и вздёрнула в воздух.

— Эй! — возмутился Тони, изворачиваясь так, чтобы взглянуть в серое сморщенное лицо незнакомца.

Точнее, хотел возмутиться, но обнаружил, что не в силах выдавить ни звука. Голову словно зажало в тиски, и давление всё усиливалось.

— Не смотри в глаза! — рявкнул Локи.

Немыслимым усилием воли Тони удалось моргнуть, а затем и вовсе зажмуриться и потрясти головой, избавляясь от давления чужой воли. К сожалению, это никак не повлияло на тот факт, что он так и болтался вверх ногами, словно тряпичная кукла. Или морковка перед носом. Интересно, что этот урод собирается выменять на него?

— Чего ты хочешь? — похоже, Локи пришёл к тем же выводам.

— Исправить ошибку, которую совершил мой отец, доверившись тебе.

— Что, ещё один сын Одина? — наигранно возмутился Тони. — Эй, чучело! Может, на самом деле ты душка, хоть с виду не скажешь, но что-то не верится. И, раз мы оба понимаем, что это не закончится свадьбой, давай разойдёмся по-хорошему?

На сером лице впервые отразилось что-то похожее на эмоции. Складка рта скривилась ещё брезгливее.

— Моё имя Эбони Мо, и я принадлежу к детям Таноса. Выберите сторону или умрите. Одна сторона — баланс, другая — честь, доступная немногим.

Весь этот пафос заставил Тони заскучать, тем более что он так и продолжал болтаться вниз головой. Но предпринять что-либо у него не было решительно никакой возможности.

— Свои дела с Таносом я улажу сам, — сквозь зубы процедил Локи.

— За все эти годы я ни разу не подводил его. Мне нужен Камень, асгардец.

Локи широко, неприятно усмехнулся:

— Желаю успеха. Мне не повезло, но, может, ты окажешься удачливее. Показать ближайший проход в Мидгард?

— Не пытайся меня одурачить. Я знаю, что Камень сейчас у тебя. Отдай.

— А иначе будешь плакать до утра? Ничего, мы переживём. Я не могу отдать тебе то, чего у меня нет. Да если бы и было, предложение не выглядит заманчивым. Будь Тессеракт у меня, я сам и принёс бы его Таносу, как мы договаривались.

Тони восхищала небрежная уверенность, с которой Локи выдавал это враньё. Тессеракт у него, это точно, иначе им не проникнуть незамеченными в священные рощи Альвхейма. Правда, речь зашла про какой-то Камень, но это можно уточнить позже, а Тессеракт вернётся на Землю. И нечего тут. Ишь, разбежался, Смеагол, таскать каштаны из огня чужими руками. И пусть только рискнёт сунуться сам. Одного завоевателя уже приголубили, другим тоже ничего не светит.

На Эбони Мо ложь не подействовала, но это, похоже, и не требовалось. Едва отзвучало последнее слово, воздух со свистом вспорол кинжал. Прилетел он совсем не с той стороны, где стоял Локи, и должен был аккуратно войти Мо под лопатку, но оказалось, тому совершенно не обязательно видеть предмет, чтобы остановить его.

— Твои силы несущественны по сравнению с моими, — снисходительно сообщил Эбони Мо. — А твоя несговорчивость будет стоить твоему другу жизни.

— Он не мой друг, — с таким видом, словно его заподозрили в тесной дружбе с паразитами, живущими в слоновьем кале, отрёкся Локи.

— Значит, тебя не тронет, если его смерть окажется долгой и мучительной.

Тони наконец перевернуло, но не сказать, что это улучшило его положение. Ноги всё ещё не касались травы, а воздух вокруг его тела заполнился угрожающего вида иглами. Жала некоторых уже осторожно покалывали кожу, другие ещё приближались.

— Старк, это всего лишь иллюзия, — быстро сказал Локи. — Они не могут причинить тебе никакого вреда, если ты не будешь воображать то, что испытал бы, будь они реальностью.

Тони и рад был бы последовать совету, но тут Эбони Мо легонько шевельнул пальцем, и одна из игл впилась в бедро, по ощущениям проткнув его насквозь. Пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не заорать. Скосив глаза, Тони убедился, что кровь из ноги не хлещет, а значит, Локи прав и иглы только иллюзия. Но боль от этого не уменьшилась ни на гран.

— Камень, — напомнил Мо.

Ещё одно движение пальца, и следующая игла начала приближаться к глазу. Тони невольно зажмурился, но всё равно увидел озарившее поле боя сияние. Пронзительный голубой свет, пробившийся сквозь закрытые веки, мог означать лишь одно: Локи извлёк Тессеракт из… того места, где обычно его держал. Выглядело так, словно он достаёт истекающий силой куб прямо из воздуха, а Тони всё никак не находил удобного случая спросить, как это реализуется.

— Эй, не вздумай!

Ни Локи, ни Эбони Мо не обратили на его протест никакого внимания.

— Мы вместе принесём Тессеракт Таносу, — попробовал ещё поторговаться Локи. — И, если захочешь, я особо подчеркну твою роль, скажу, что без твоей помощи…

Рискнув приоткрыть глаза, Тони обнаружил, что иглы куда-то исчезли, и в тот же миг его швырнуло в Локи, а падающий Тессеракт сам собой скакнул в ладонь Эбони Мо. Кажется, Локи всё же сумел оставить за собой последнее слово: его глаза вспыхнули зеленью, а с пальцев сорвался разряд, похожий на крошечную шаровую молнию, — но никакого эффекта Тони не заметил. Эбони Мо окутался дымным облаком портала и исчез, а они с Локи грохнулись на землю.

По сиреневому небу Альвхейма безмятежно плыли пушистые медово-жёлтые облака.

— Цел? — угрюмо поинтересовался Локи, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что Танос — не тот тип, кому стоило бы отдавать такие цацки, — глядя в небо, проговорил Тони. — Не пойми меня превратно, я очень рад и благодарен, что моя шкура осталась целой… ну, почти, — он потёр ещё ноющее бедро, — но ты ведь не просто так прятал Тессеракт от него?

— Ничего я ни от кого не прятал, — буркнул Локи. — Вы, смертные, даже не представляете себе потенциал этого артефакта в умелых руках.

— А Танос?

— Он знает чуть больше, но… — Локи выразительно скривился. — По сути, он тоже хочет получить лишь грубую силу для воплощения своих безумных замыслов.

— Завоевать Землю? — встревожился Тони.

— Как же, нужны вы ему, — презрительно фыркнул Локи. Он поворачивался на месте вокруг своей оси, настороженно оглядывая окрестности.

— Что там?

— Кажется, ничего, — неуверенно ответил Локи. И тут небо, вздрогнув, обрушилось на них, соткав из медовых облаков золотую сеть.

***

Проксима постоянно твердила, что в свите Таноса есть маг не чета ему, но Локи не придавал этому значения. Нет, Проксима не лгала, она искренне верила в свои слова, но он прожил на свете достаточно долго, чтобы понимать: наибольшее впечатление на простаков производят дешёвые фокусы, которые не требуют ни силы, ни особых умений. Истинная магия в основном лежит за пределами восприятия обычных людей и попросту отторгается их сознанием, даже если её подсунуть им прямо под нос. Сколько лет Тессеракт пылился в Мидгарде, пока смертные кропотливо изобретали свои жалкие приспособления для перемещения в пространстве? А ведь могли путешествовать по Вселенной хоть всем народом. Для них же до сих пор всё было в диковинку, даже соседние миры Иггдрасиля.

Временами Локи казалось, что Старк лопнет от избытка впечатлений, такими круглыми глазами тот смотрел на сиреневое небо с жёлтыми облаками и мягкую красноватую траву Альвхейма, на изумрудный огонь, пляшущий среди серебристых камней камина, на янтарные стебли, сплетающие стены их временного убежища. Жаль, что священные рощи им предстояло увидеть только в темноте. Когда крупные лилово-красные листья с длинной, искрящейся оранжевым и золотым бахромой по краям колыхались на ветру, казалось, на деревья слетела стая пестрокрылых птиц, но остаться до рассвета и полюбоваться этим зрелищем они точно не смогут, ведь альвы сразу засекут магический всплеск, а во время обратной трансформации Старк будет беспомощней младенца.

С каждым днём идея дождаться Ночи рождения семи лун в Альвхейме казалась всё менее удачной. И дело было вовсе не в навязчивости Старка или его необразованности — напротив, смертный изрядно поднялся в глазах Локи, обнаружив недюжинные таланты спокойствия и понятливости. Во время их предыдущих встреч напряжение образовывало вокруг Старка почти зримый кокон, постреливая острыми разрядами беспокойства, теперь же Локи мог подсунуть ему какой-нибудь фолиант, разумеется, заколдованный так, чтобы тот мог прочитать, а сам в том же помещении погрузиться в медитацию, пытаясь понять, откуда придёт беда.

Предчувствие нарастало снежным комом, сгущаясь, словно воздух перед грозой. Локи исследовал все доступные ему срезы реальности, а когда это ничего не дало, вспомнил уроки Фригги и попытался проследить нити судеб, свою и Старка. Нити терялись в тумане, но ощущение угрозы стало более конкретным, фиолетовыми искрами проскакивая по волокнам. Значит, угроза шла из прошлого.

Танос.

Локи не сомневался, что безумный титан пустил по его следу весь Чёрный Орден. Сразу два Камня бесконечности, уплывшие из рук, чай, не драконья сокровищница, которую легко пополнить, утопив парочку миров в крови. Но подпространственный карман надёжно экранировал эманации Тессеракта, а скрывать своё присутствие даже от всевидящего взора Хеймдалля Локи наловчился ещё несколько веков назад. Раз его не обнаружили за год, проведённый в Мидгарде, значит, превозносимый Проксимой и Корвусом маг не так уж силён. Составить собственное впечатление Локи не довелось, незадолго до его появления на корабле Таноса Эбони Мо отправился на какое-то задание — вероятно, на поиски одного из оставшихся Камней бесконечности.

Какая-то мысль ванахеймским шершнем зудела на краю сознания, но прихлопнуть её удалось только тогда, когда по телу прошло знакомое ощущение открывшейся неподалёку лазейки. Схождение миров, Суртур его раздери! Нельзя было покидать Мидгард, этот невероятный человеческий муравейник, за всеми обитателями которого не способен разом присматривать даже всевидящий Страж. Во всяком случае, нельзя было это делать во время схождения миров, когда лазейку может найти любой ребёнок, оказавшийся поблизости.

Впрочем, понимание это явно запоздало. Локи отпустил шест, с которым тренировался, позволил ему мягко упасть в траву — хотя в другое время не преминул бы оставить шест стоять вертикально безо всякой опоры, просто чтобы насладиться ещё одним восхищённым вздохом Старка. Незваный гость уже был за их спинами, но Локи потратил ещё миг на облачение, повернувшись уже при полном параде.

Что перед ними не обитатель Девяти миров, стало ясно с первого же взгляда. К тому же Локи ощущал магический фон довольно интересного рисунка и нечто знакомое, что в спектре скудных пяти чувств могло бы называться запахом, хоть и не было им. Танос. Это существо жило рядом с ним, разделяло его идеи, в чём-то даже подражало титану.

Локи захлестнула паника, призывая бежать отсюда немедленно, не тратя ни секунды, бросив всё, чтобы сохранить хотя бы самого себя, но он уже обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться. Пространство размывалось и меркло, по позвоночнику поднималась противная дрожь, а в голову вливался тягучий шёпот, из которого невозможно было разобрать ни слова. Шёпот заполнял всё вокруг, отдаваясь усиливающейся дрожью, словно тело превратилось в огромную мембрану, единственная функция которой заключена в передаче этих звуковых колебаний дальше.

Краем ускользающего сознания Локи понимал, что в его разум капля за каплей просачивается какая-то команда, и если этот процесс не прервать, он станет послушной марионеткой в чужих руках. Не сознавая, что именно ему приказывают, он не сможет сопротивляться.

Шёпот прекратился лишь на миг, но Локи только этого и ждал. Стоило прервать зрительный контакт, как дрожь утихла, а окружающий мир приобрёл привычные очертания. Он даже успел проследить падение в траву камня, который, похоже, и спас его… жизнь? душу? Первым делом Локи вывел Старка за пределы зоны поражения. Точнее, попытался вывести, но отзвук вернувшегося шёпота всё испортил, толчок отбросил лёгкое тело смертного всего на дюжину шагов в сторону. На удивление, Старк не попытался немедленно вскочить и ринуться в бой с Эбони Мо — Локи был почти уверен, что посланцем Таноса выступает именно он, вряд ли найдётся ещё один сильный маг, добровольно служащий безумцу.

Выбросив на время из головы все прочие мысли, Локи сосредоточился на схватке. Начал, разумеется, с кинжалов: многие маги — совершенно никудышные бойцы, уязвимые для холодного оружия. Но этот оказался телекинетиком, и кинжалы, даже направленные магией, цель не поразили. Хуже того, Эбони Мо с дивной лёгкостью использовал все окружающие предметы, превращая их в оружие, так что Локи пришлось уворачиваться самому.

Стая четырёхглазых Гармов, пышущих огнём из пасти, заставила Эбони Мо занервничать, но стоило вожаку сомкнуть челюсти на его плече, как тот каким-то образом догадался об иллюзорной природе пса, и наваждение истаяло, нанеся ущерб лишь одежде. Другие иллюзии вовсе не удостоились внимания. Локи попытался усыпить противника, но наткнулся на мощный ментальный щит и едва не упал сам, задетый отражённым импульсом.

Тогда пришла очередь стихий: огненные языки опали, лизнув сапоги Мо, ледяные копья взорвались над его головой, заставив Локи уклоняться от ледяной шрапнели, огненные шары виляли в сторону и бесплодно гасли там по мановению руки. Медовые облака сгустились, пролившись кислотным дождём, который превратил землю под ногами Эбони Мо в зыбкое болото, а корни деревьев вспороли дёрн, захлестнулись петлями на его руках и горле и потянули вниз. Вдобавок Локи нашёл брешь в щите и заставил противника испытать смутный, но всё усиливающийся ужас.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Старк закопошился в траве, похоже, приняв решение отползти подальше. Но едва Локи вновь подивился его благоразумию, ситуация изменилась: стискивавшая горло Эбони Мо плеть вдруг метнулась к Старку, захлестнулась на его ноге и потащила прямо в центр ядовитого болота. Локи не успел бы исправить наколдованное, но Мо и сам разобрался, воспарив над землёй в совершенно идиотской позе — вытянувшись как струна и скрестив на груди руки. Кислота успела превратить его одежду в неопрятные лохмотья, избороздив заодно кожу, что, впрочем, не сильно изменило общее отвратительное впечатление от его внешности. Приземлившись чуть в стороне, Мо издевательски покачал подвешенным за одну ногу Старком, словно вываживая щуку из омута на живца. Тот извернулся и попытался что-то сказать, но издал лишь слабый нечленораздельный хрип и застыл.

— Не смотри в глаза! — запоздало предупредил Локи, одновременно нанося мощный фрустрирующий ментальный удар.

Для собак такое обычно заканчивалось позорной лужей, но Эбони Мо даже не дрогнул. Зато Старк сумел мотнуть головой и снова задёргаться, а потом и вступить в разговор, удачно оттягивая на себя внимание противника и позволяя Локи подготовить новую атаку. Это должно было сработать, но… Не сработало.

Заговаривая зубы и перебирая в уме неиспробованные способы нападения, Локи поймал промелькнувшую на лице Эбони Мо гадкую ухмылочку — и вдруг его осенило: телепат! Пару раз ему доводилось иметь дело с ними, один оказался слабаком и не смог пробить ментальный щит, а вот другой… Локи невольно поморщился, вспоминая о той сокрушительной неудаче. Эбони Мо слабаком явно не был, но не отступать же так просто. Как там? Есть масса способов скрыть истину, помимо лжи.

Локи начал готовиться, старательно выставляя на поверхность нужные чувства, произнося те слова, которые от него ожидались. И всё же едва не проиграл. В тот самый момент, когда внимание Эбони Мо отвлеклось достаточно для проведения контратаки, тот вдруг швырнул Старка словно биту, вышибая Тессеракт из рук Локи.

И расслабился, наивно считая схватку законченной. Проксима и Корвус явно не рассказали ему, что однажды Локи сумел дотянуться до Тессеракта из другого мира. И уж подавно им было неведомо, что для заключённого в этом артефакте Камня бесконечности расстояние не имело никакого значения. Если знать, как и к чему обращаться…

Локи знал.

Портал послушно раскрылся, вбирая Эбони Мо и выплёвывая его в открытый космос подальше от обитаемых планет. Пожалуй, там Тессеракт сохранится не хуже, чем в сокровищнице Асгарда.

Но откуда тогда накатывает острое ощущение опасности? Вяло отбиваясь от вопросов Старка, Локи сканировал пространство, напрягая все органы чувств. О том, что затевать магический поединок в Альвхейме было сродни лесному пожару вкупе с тревожным набатом, он вспомнил слишком поздно.

2.

Тони очнулся в полной темноте, сделал судорожный вдох и закашлялся — воздух оказался спёртым и затхлым, наводя на мысль о подземелье. Путы на руках и ногах несколько проясняли ситуацию: их взяли в плен. Но кто? И чем это грозит?

— Локи? Эй, олень, ты здесь? — позвал Тони.

В ответ негромко зашуршало, заставив спину покрыться холодным потом. Воображение услужливо нарисовало огромную змею, которой случайный пленник предназначался в качестве ужина. Или завтрака — кто знает, сколько он тут лежит.

Приспособившиеся к темноте глаза принесли успокоительные новости: шуршал песок, оседая с дальней стены, по которой тонкой струйкой стекала вода. Тони заворочался с боку на бок, собираясь перекатиться к собравшейся там луже, но стоило ему чуть натянуть путы, как те лопнули и расползлись. Гнилая верёвка? Небольшое усилие — и путы на ногах лопнули тоже. Тони поднялся, сделал шаг к воде и чуть не заорал, когда что-то стегнуло его по бедру. Впрочем, ощущение было знакомым. Чёрт возьми, неужели?!

Схватившись за голову, Тони убедился в правильности своей догадки: рога, хвост, сила и ночное зрение — он снова дивол!

Первая мысль была, разумеется, о предательстве. Вероятно, Локи снял иллюзию и швырнул его альвам, как кость своре собак, чтобы отвлечь их и исчезнуть самому. Быть может, он даже с самого начала планировал нечто подобное?

Тут Тони фыркнул и потряс головой. Глупости. Пусть он до сих пор не знал, кому и зачем понадобилось подмешать отраву в его кофе, но был уверен, что Локи точно такая же случайная жертва обстоятельств. Почему? Да просто не было никакого резона затевать всё это. Какую выгоду Локи мог получить?

Тяжело вздохнув, Тони мысленно признался, что тех сведений, которые он почерпнул из записей, всё же недостаточно. Безусловно, кое-что о Локи он теперь знал, но многое оставалось непонятным. Тони мог только догадываться о его мотивах в большинстве случаев, а ведь Локи сам сказал, что ему нравится быть единственным, кто понимает истинную подоплёку. Значит, следовало исходить из постулата, что во всех его действиях и словах скрывается двойное, а то и тройное дно.

Снова вздохнув, Тони дошёл-таки до лужи и напился. Мысль о предательстве Локи была соблазнительной ещё и потому, что развязывала руки. Не пытаться узнать, что случилось со спутником, не надеяться на его помощь. Попробовать прорваться в священную рощу самому, а если не выйдет — искать способ вернуться на Землю. Пусть альвы не возьмут денег у дивола, можно зайти через Тора, свалить вину за превращение на Локи и, не раскрывая источник сведений, потребовать доступ к исцелению.

Простой, понятный план.

Что же мешает? Ну, какие доводы? Если не брать в расчёт жалкий лепет «у него были честные глаза» и «я почему-то ему поверил», то никаких. Потерять Тессеракт не входило в планы? А откуда Тони знать, что туда входило, а что нет? Когда он напомнил Локи о поражении, тот тоже ответил, что таков был план, хотя все его действия вроде бы подтверждали обратное.

Теперь ещё и какой-то Танос нарисовался, которому, как выяснилось, предназначался Тессеракт. Но почему-то, уже завладев им, Локи не кинулся обратно к своему заказчику с победой. Что ему мешало? Зачем было устраивать нападение на Землю, если поражение входило в план? Продемонстрировать угрозу? А что, это имело бы смысл. Щ.И.Т. зашевелился, Фьюри дал ход инициативе «Мстители». Но какая выгода от этого Локи?

Может, он зря усложняет? Как любит повторять Роуди, если что-то выглядит как утка, ходит как утка, крякает как утка, то велика вероятность, что это утка и есть. Если следовать беспощадному принципу бритвы Оккама, то, какими бы выгодами Локи ни руководствовался раньше, теперь, потеряв Тессеракт, он решил скинуть балласт. И незачем дожидаться, пока альвы придут истреблять последнего дивола. Кстати, почему они не сделали этого до сих пор? И почему так плохо связали? И…

Тут Тони встрепенулся, почувствовав ток свежего воздуха. Где-то рядом был ход наружу. Как бы то ни было, свобода действий ему не повредит.

Выход и впрямь оказался неподалёку. Подземелье, где его заперли, — большая пещера под корнями какого-то гигантского дерева, из-под её свода тянуло предрассветной свежестью, и даже просачивался слабый свет. Тони примерился, подпрыгнул и ухватился за свисающие сверху мохнатые верёвки, надеясь, что они достаточно прочны и выдержат вес его тела. В ладони вонзились мириады крохотных шипов, а верёвки на ощупь оказались странно тёплыми и слегка пульсирующими.

Ощущение было таким гадким, что руки чуть не разжались сами собой, но Тони лишь выругался сквозь зубы и полез наверх, стараясь не повредить корни или что это было, раз уж оно живое. Живое и… сосущее. Подавить рвотный позыв удалось с трудом. Ему почудилось, что возле самой лазейки корни как-то нехорошо оживились, затрепетали, словно в предвкушении добычи.

Лезть наверх хотелось всё меньше. Тони оглянулся: вдруг из подземелья есть другой выход, которого он не заметил? Ещё раз выругался и спрыгнул вниз. Брезгливо вытер руки о штаны, мимоходом порадовавшись, что его изменения формы происходят не как у Халка и штаны, подобранные для дивольского облика, остались целы. Подземелье, как выяснилось, имело форму тороида с конически сужающейся кверху сердцевиной. Если бы Тони, освободившись, пошёл не к воде, а в другую сторону, мыслей о предательстве у него не возникло бы.

Потому что Локи тоже был здесь. И когда Тони поднялся повыше, то заметил его, заглянув «за угол», если это слово применимо к тороиду. Ту стену мохнатые «верёвки» покрывали целиком, а распластанное тело Локи было слегка вдавлено в их сплошной шевелящийся ковёр. Слабый свет не помешал рассмотреть, что отдельные мелкие корешки словно врастали в обнажённую кожу, сплетаясь с венами на горле, висках и запястьях, и Тони пришлось вновь бороться с тошнотой.

Стоило подумать, как отвратительно касаться этой гадости голыми руками, хвост непроизвольно дёрнулся, задев стену и оставив там ровный длинный разрез. Сосредоточившись и закусив губу, Тони постарался уже сознательно повторить это движение, попав не по телу Локи, но как можно ближе. Обрезанные корешки быстро высыхали и осыпались чёрной трухой, а новые были недостаточно проворны, чтобы вновь завладеть добычей. Тони придержал обмякшее тело, оттащил его подальше от хищной стены, сходил к луже, набрал в ладони воды и выплеснул её в лицо Локи. Затем похлопал по щекам. Никакой реакции.

Тяжело вздохнув, Тони сел рядом, намереваясь привести мысли в порядок и пересмотреть планы, но стремительный вихрь точным ударом опрокинул его на лопатки, горло почувствовало холодок стали и… Всё закончилось. Локи ещё нависал над ним, дрожа и тяжело поводя боками, но кинжал больше не прижимался к горлу.

— Это твой способ сказать «спасибо»?

Локи чуть слышно фыркнул, но перекатился на спину, освобождая его.

— Не хочу тебя торопить, — сказал Тони, когда Локи перестал дышать словно загнанная лошадь и, кажется, даже вознамерился вздремнуть. — Но мне бы снова стать человеком, хоть с виду. Желательно, до того как сюда заявятся альвы.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Локи всем своим видом постарался выразить, что Тони беспокоит его по сущей ерунде. Однако почти сразу рывком сел, пощёлкал пальцами — причём Тони мог бы поклясться, что это как минимум три разных способа, при которых пальцы образуют разную фигуру в момент завершения щелчка — и с ужасом уставился на свои руки.

— Старк… Если я сейчас посинею, не пугайся, — хрипло предупредил Локи.

— Да хоть в малинового звероящера превращайся, пока ты не начнёшь меня жрать, всё окей, — заверил его Тони. — Я правильно понял, — добавил он чуть погодя, — что твоей магии пришёл каюк?

Локи зябко передёрнул плечами, хотя синими на его лице стали только подглазья, придавая болезненный и усталый вид.

— Если нам повезёт, это временно, — тихо сказал он. — Зависит от того, сколько времени орсай сосало из меня силу.

— Орсай?

— Дерево. — Локи кивнул на свисающие корни. — Я читал, оно способно высосать человека до состояния мумии за несколько ночей.

— Какие ж они на хрен светлые эльфы, деревья человечиной кормить? — возмутился Тони.

— Так это их создатели были светлые эльфы, — пожал плечами Локи. — Альвы лишены главных человеческих чувств, они не испытывают ни любви, ни ненависти. Их задача — хранить образ и культуру создателей, а орсай… ну, можно сказать, их колыбель. В первые часы жизни они похожи на вырезанных из дерева людей, но потом принимают окончательный облик, в котором и живут всю жизнь. Долгую, но не бесконечную.

— Отлично, мир плотоядных деревьев и свихнувшихся Пиноккио. А ведь мне здесь нравилось!

Тони мог бы поклясться, что Локи не знакомо прозвучавшее имя, но интереса тот не проявил, устало смежил веки. Тони не стал вновь его тормошить, поднялся и пошёл по кругу, осматривая место их заключения. Раз Локи не может скрыть его облик, дожидаться альвов тем более не с руки. Через день-другой они придут, чтобы наполнить «кормушку». Повезло ещё, что их не кинули одновременно на съедение разным деревьям. Но дальше испытывать удачу не стоит, надо как-то выбираться.

***

Без магии было странно и очень неприятно. Наверное, так чувствовал бы себя обычный человек, лишившийся зрения или слуха. Вроде бы ты цел и относительно здоров, но многие самые обыденные действия вдруг стали недоступны, мир наполнился незнакомыми опасностями, и оглушающая растерянность парализует всякие попытки как-то освоиться в этом новом мире.

— Эй, — негромко сказал Старк, снова присаживаясь рядом, — ты похож на гаджет, потерявший сеть. Знаешь, все эти наши смартфоны, они будут искать и искать её до посинения, разряжаясь в ноль.

Локи мысленно усмехнулся сравнению и открыл глаза, взглядом спрашивая, какие есть предложения.

— В отличие от гаджетов, у нас есть ноги.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но без магии отсюда не выйти.

— Ну, мы ж не в километре от поверхности, — пожал плечами Старк. — Я тут походил, посмотрел: там, где вода стекает, стенка рыхлая. Если не боишься испортить маникюр…

Возможность сорвать пару ногтей мало его волновала, но, осмотрев стенку, Локи покачал головой.

— Что?

— Вода. Похоже, это грунтовые воды, и нас смоет на полпути.

— Другого выхода нет, — Старк состроил забавную гримасу, пощипал себя за мочку уха. — Пещера довольно большая, если там наверху не озеро Мичиган, имеем шанс прорваться. Я тоже что-то устал, но отдыхать предпочту подальше от наших гостеприимных хозяев.

Только теперь Локи заметил, что ладони Старка покрыты тёмной сыпью. Похоже, этот идиот в своих неугомонных попытках выбраться чуть не влез прямо в зев орсай, и дерево успело поживиться за его счёт. И всё же Локи послушно встал, прошёл к тому месту, где серые скалы расступались, и начал копать рыхлую влажную землю с прожилками песка, намечая ход подальше от сочащейся из стен воды.

Через некоторое время земля превратилась в жидкую грязь, безудержно льющуюся им на головы. Локи перестал понимать, продвигаются ли они вверх или вперёд и вообще продвигаются ли хоть куда-то, но останавливаться явно было поздно: грязь медленно, но верно заполняла пещеру.

— Держись! — коротко успел предупредить он, когда почувствовал, что его рука прошла какую-то преграду и погрузилась во что-то склизкое и холодное.

Другой рукой Локи ухватил Старка, чтобы того не снесло напором хлынувшей в пробоину воды, но внезапно накатившая слабость спутала все планы. Последним усилием Локи швырнул Старка вперёд, помогая ему протиснуться в отверстие, и с удивлением ощутил на своём запястье железную хватку, не позволившую воде утащить его вглубь пещеры. Сквозь поднятую ими муть Локи с трудом рассмотрел грамотно распластавшегося по дну озера Старка, цеплявшегося руками и ногами за край пролома. Надо же, а он был уверен, что смертный не умеет управлять своим хвостом!

Сгруппировавшись, Локи резким рывком выбрался за границу водоворота и сразу ринулся к поверхности. Озеро оказалось не слишком большим, но его хватило бы, чтобы затопить сотню таких пещер. Старк вынырнул рядом, отфыркиваясь и мотая головой, огляделся и направился к пологому берегу.

— Стой! — выкашляв проглоченную воду, прохрипел Локи. — Нам туда, — он мотнул головой в сторону скал.

— Умом тронулся? — заспорил Старк. — Там же эти долбаные деревья! Я к ним больше не хочу!

— Над землёй они не опасны. Зато их магический фон прикроет нас от погони.

Старк ещё раз с сожалением посмотрел в сторону заводи, барахтаясь на месте, затем решительно поплыл к скалам. Как Локи и ожидал, сил на восхождение у дивола было достаточно, хотя в паре мест любое существо с хвостом помогло бы себе им, а Старк не сделал этого.

Добравшись до вершины, оба распластались без сил, прижавшись к нагретым солнцем камням, но уже через несколько минут Локи заставил себя подняться на ноги. Старк молча последовал за ним, без труда перепрыгивая широкие расщелины и поддерживая беспощадный темп, который Локи задал, торопясь уйти подальше от Серых скал.

Завидев на горизонте одну из священных рощ, Локи резко свернул в сторону, и Старк беспрекословно подчинился, хотя его рот невольно распахнулся в изумлении от этого дивного зрелища.

Снова заговорил он, когда между ними и священной рощей осталось немало перелесков, а дневной свет почти угас. Плюхнулся на охапку веток, заготовленных для ночлега на выбранной Локи опушке, потянулся и мечтательно произнёс:

— Эх, сейчас бы костерок развести и пожрать чего-нибудь сообразить… Как там твоя магия, не очухалась?

— А я-то думал, вы давно покорили огонь.

— В смысле?

— Для разведения костра магия не нужна, — преувеличенно тяжело вздохнув и на миг закатив глаза, пояснил Локи.

Набрал пуха и нащипал тонких полосок сухой коры на растопку, составил шалашиком лучинки, обложил ветками покрупнее. Чиркнул кремнем по рифлёной боковине рукояти кинжала, высекая сноп искр, тщательно спрятал его обратно в рукоять. Привычные действия успокаивали, показалось даже, что стоит отвернуться от разгорающегося костра, как он увидит брата и его обычную свиту, опять придётся весь вечер слушать завиральные байки Фандрала о его любовных похождениях, а всю ночь — храп сытно поужинавшего Вольштагга.

— А для пожрать? — напомнил Старк. В его тоне дивно смешивались желание подколоть с опасением обидеть и остаться без ужина.

Локи хотел предложить ему воспользоваться новыми способностями и поохотиться на крыс, но почему-то передумал. Полноценно охотиться не было сил, поэтому пришлось ограничиться парой крупных ящериц. В процессе дегустации Старк корчил уморительные гримасы, но потом распробовал, даже косточки обсосал и улёгся обратно, довольно погладив живот.

— Повезло мне заполучить в компанию последнего бойскаута Асгарда, — одобрительно резюмировал он.

Моментально представив всё, что он выслушал бы от Тора и его свиты в подобной ситуации, Локи наконец осознал, чем так выгодно отличался Старк. Даже с магией Тор всегда норовил задвинуть его себе за спину. Фригга не раз пыталась смягчить, представить это проявлением братской заботы, но Локи чувствовал, что она сама не верит такому объяснению. «Знай своё место, брат», — так сказал Тор однажды. Этого Локи не мог забыть или простить. Старк же не только восхищался его магией — чего никогда не делал Тор, — но и без неё принимал его лидерство.

— Надо же, какая ночь тёмная, — сонно пробормотал Старк.

Конечно, можно было отложить объяснения до утра, но…

— Это та самая ночь, Старк. Ночь рождения семи лун. Прости.

— Что?! — подскочил тот. — Но как же… Та вот пёстрая, от которой мы шарахнулись, это и была священная роща? Чёрт, а мы так далеко ушли!

— Даже если бы мы были в двух шагах, ничего не изменилось бы. Сейчас я не способен ни сделать нас незаметными, ни обеспечить отход.

— Погоди, так для этого разве не нужен Тессеракт? — встрепенулся Старк.

— С Тессерактом это намного проще, но в принципе… Можно и без него, — пожал плечами Локи.

— Всё равно не стоило отдавать Тессеракт этому Волдеморту.

— А я и не отдал, — усмехнулся Локи. — Ну, точнее, отдал, но тот портал активировал тоже я, и он ведёт в открытый космос.

— Это хорошо, но… — Старк вскочил и начал нервно прохаживаться у костра. — Неужели нельзя ничего сделать? Если не прокрасться незаметно, давай нападём открыто, а? Сколько их там охраняет эти рощи?

— Дело не в количестве, а в умении. Альвы плохие бойцы, но отличные маги. Разве ты успел что-то заметить перед тем, как нас отдали орсай?

Ещё не закончив фразу, Локи вдруг понял, что непростительно расслабился. Магический фон рощи орсай давно уже перестал прикрывать их, и погоня имела более чем достаточно времени, чтобы выйти на след. Выхватив кинжалы, Локи метнулся в заросли. Двигаться бесшумно, сливаясь с тенями деревьев, он давно выучился у Огуна, игнорируя подтрунивания остальных, зачем это может понадобиться магу. Конечно, тогда он не думал, что однажды лишится магии, просто предпочитал экономить силы в бою, помогая магией там, где пасовала даже элитная воинская выучка.

Кинжалы слегка затупились, когда Локи рубил ими дрова для костра и на подстилку, но для дела всё ещё годились. Ему ведь не перед девушками красоваться, разрубая на лету невесомый шёлк. Вообще Локи мог справиться и без кинжалов, вырывая горло просто рукой, но пачкаться не хотелось: кровь у альвов была густой и липкой, как смола, а вытекало её немало. Поэтому Локи двигался, как заведённый автомат, тенью возникая за спиной, зажимал жертве рот, заодно приподнимая и фиксируя подбородок, и отточенным движением обрывал разом сопротивление и зарождающийся в горле крик. Некоторые боролись дольше, клокочуще булькая трахеей и давясь собственной кровью, но предупредить других им не удавалось.

Последнего альва Локи прирезал на опушке, буквально в нескольких шагах от того места, где они со Старком расположились на ночлег. Тот сидел у костра и настороженно вглядывался в темноту, похоже, так и не поняв, куда рванулся его спутник. Завидев погоню, вскочил, подхватив с земли какую-то палку, но Локи перерезал альву горло ещё до того, как Старк успел замахнуться.

— Чёрт! — отбросив палку, тот зажал рукой рот, видимо, пытаясь удержать в желудке ужин. — Ты чёртов маньяк! Зачем же так-то…

— А как? — поднял брови Локи, пиная замершее тело. Подобрал из рассыпавшегося песка слегка увядший цветок энортри.

— Погоди, так он… Голем? Ну, такие штуки из глины, в которые магией вдыхают жизнь и заставляют выполнять команды? А цветы у них вместо сердца? Крипота какая…

— Он альв. Поищи другие цветы, из них можно сварить одно зелье, поможет мне быстрее восстановить силы.

— Другие… О боже.

Впрочем, Старк быстро взял себя в руки. Видимо, искусственная природа альвов позволяла ему легче отнестись к происходящему. Но вместо того, чтобы искать цветы, он зачем-то выудил из кармана свой телефон и страдальчески скривился:

— Эх, фонарик не потянет, батарейка почти на нуле.

— Если нужно, сделай себе факел, но лучше просто отойди на несколько шагов от костра, повернись к нему спиной и ненадолго закрой глаза. Ты всё увидишь, а вот тебя самого заметить будет труднее.

— А ты разве не всех… перебил? — продолжая с сожалением пялиться в телефон, встревожился Старк. И вдруг поднял на него совершенно изумлённый взгляд. — Прикинь, Рэмбо, тут сигнал есть!

— Лучшая новость за сегодня, — с облегчением выдохнул Локи. — Где-то рядом открылся проход в Мидгард. Давай, соберём цветы и сваливаем отсюда.

— Но…

— Старк, это наверняка не единственная группа. А мы с тобой сейчас как на ладони. Надо укрыться где-то, передохнуть, а потом уж решать, как быть дальше. Согласен?

Собранные цветы пришлось нести Локи, Старк уткнулся в свой телефон, пытаясь определить, в какой стороне сигнал становится устойчивей. Локи же внимательно прислушивался к себе. Охотников он, пусть с запозданием, но почуял, и другие группы тоже не были выдумкой. Так, может, силы потихоньку возвращаются?

В какой-то момент ему удалось поймать довольно отчётливый отзвук знакомого ощущения междумирья, и Локи уверенно повернул налево.

— Нет, там сигнал почти совсем не ловит, — заспорил Старк.

— Я чувствую, проход там. Хочешь — иди со мной, хочешь — оставайся и ищи другой проход.

Локи был так уверен в его выборе, что лишь слегка замедлил шаг. Старк догнал его на пятом. А острое чувство ужасной ошибки — на седьмом.

3.

Мало кто способен предположить, что переход между мирами по зрелищности и остроте ощущений будет подобен переходу через тихую улочку в заштатном городке. Вот и Тони ждал каких-то спецэффектов, а не того, что ноги разом скользнут по ледяной горке и он хряпнется спиной со всей дури, аж искры из глаз. Локи к такому повороту событий тоже оказался не готов, и несколько минут они кубарем катились куда-то вниз, чувствительно прикладываясь о скальные выступы. Падение завершилось в сугробе.

Каким-то чудом Тони ухитрился не выпустить из рук старкфон, но пользы от него не было никакой. Сигнал мог пропасть как в незнакомом мире, так и где-нибудь на родной Аляске. А через пару секунд старкфон, негодующе пискнув, отключился вовсе.

Вокруг свирепствовал буран, позволяя разглядеть лишь изломанные стены расселины, в которую они свалились.

— Так вот ты какая, планета Хот… Как думаешь, до рассвета долго? — обхватив себя руками и потирая предплечья, спросил Тони.

В Альвхейме ночь ещё только начиналась, но здесь время могло идти иначе.

— Его не будет, — каким-то странным голосом ответил Локи. Он тоже поднялся на ноги, но не приплясывал от холода, стоял неподвижно, отвернувшись к выходу из расселины и чуть ссутулив широкие плечи.

— Эй, ты там часом не клыки отращиваешь? — забеспокоился Тони.

На шутку Локи не отреагировал, но всё же повернулся. Медленно и очень… величественно. В его вздёрнутом подбородке можно было прочесть вызов, но Тони больше рассматривал узоры, проступившие на синей коже, и яркие алые глаза. Так вот чего Локи боялся тогда, в пещере!

— Хорошая подобралась парочка, — лизнув губы, чего на морозе делать явно не стоило, пробормотал Тони. — Но ты хоть на человека похож…

— Добро пожаловать в Йотунхейм, Тони Старк, — театрально разведя руки в стороны, провозгласил Локи. — Добро пожаловать в мой мир. Вот всё, что мне принадлежит по праву. Пустой, бесплодный мир, непригодный для жизни, зато с удовольствием дарящий смерть всем неосторожным.

— Так ты на самом деле не сын Одина? — уточнил Тони, вспомнив торопливую оговорку Тора. «Приёмный».

— Я сын Лафея, — кивнул Локи. — Короля йотунов.

Почему-то после этих слов он стиснул зубы и внимательно взглянул на Тони, словно проверяя его реакцию.

— Сын? Или бастард?

На лице Локи явно промелькнула растерянность.

— Слушай… Я не знаю, какой реакции ты ждал, но с точки зрения простого, не подкованного во всех этих ваших межгалактических политесах землянина нет особой разницы: «сын Одина» или «сын Лафея». В любом случае ты сын короля иного мира, и неважно, какого именно, принц Асгарда или принц Хотта-хейма.

— Йотунхейма, — поправил Локи. — И не принц, а король тогда уж. Лафей мёртв. Я его убил.

— Наверное, для этого были причины, — осторожно сказал Тони.

— Он хотел причинить вред моей семье, — скупо ответил Локи.

Кажется, он чего-то недоговаривал, но Тони было вполне достаточно такой причины. Если бы отец остался жив после той аварии… По счастью, его смерть избавила Тони от необходимости выяснять, хватило бы ему самоконтроля на то, чтобы не убить человека, повинного в смерти мамы. Но каждый раз, когда он думал об этом, кулаки непроизвольно сжимались. И желательно, чтобы на кулаке, когда тот врежется в челюсть подонка, была перчатка бронированного костюма.

Как ни старались мозгоправы, втолковывая: восприятие отца как убийцы искалечит ему всю жизнь, лишившись возможности с гордостью называться сыном Старка, он потеряет уважение к себе, целостность самоидентификации, как следствие, не будет любить ни себя, ни других людей, не сумеет построить отношения и полноценную семью, и так далее, и так далее, — Тони жалел лишь о том, что не может остаться с отцом на пять минут наедине. Спросить, глядя в глаза, что помешало ему вызвать водителя, если ехать нужно было срочно и далеко, а выпивки или усталости оказалось так много, что сам он не справился с управлением. А потом уж…

— Я… понимаю, — выдавил Тони.

Локи ещё раз недоверчиво взглянул на него и вдруг безо всякого перехода сказал:

— Ты совсем замёрз.

— Да, глоток виски и пара горячих девчонок под боком сейчас не помешали бы, — фыркнул Тони. — Если у тебя на примете есть какая-нибудь зверюга приличных размеров, можно её убить, вспороть брюхо и погреться в кишках, — вспомнив эпизод из фильма, предложил он.

— Ты когда-нибудь так делал? — насмешливо переспросил Локи. — Может, проще сразу тебя придушить?

— Ладно, твои предложения, Хан Соло? — стуча зубами, огрызнулся Тони.

Локи задумался, но ненадолго. Зачерпнул горсть снега, дунул на ладонь, что-то отрывисто прошептав. Словно заряд ледяной дроби вонзился в буран, закрутился волчком, наматывая на себя снежные вихри, затем выгнулся плотной сетью, накрыв расселину куполом. Притягивая всё новые и новые слои снега, сеть оседала, пока не образовала гигантский сугроб, почти что снежную гору в два человеческих роста. Внутри места оказалось значительно меньше, толщина стенок внушала уважение, составив никак не меньше двух метров.

Правда, снег был рыхлый, а не спрессованный, как вроде бы полагалось. Критиковать чужую работу Тони не стал, хотя от шпильки не удержался:

— Скромно ты гостей привечаешь, властелин Йотунхейма. Я-то на ледяной дворец рассчитывал, не меньше.

— Лёд тепло не удержит, — на удивление мирно ответил Локи. — А рыхлый снег…

— …состоит из воздуха процентов на девяносто, — перебил Тони, энергично кивнув несколько раз в знак полного согласия. Разумеется, воздушная прослойка! Стеклопакеты, пуховики и так далее. Основы физики, болван!

Злорадствовать Локи не стал, вместо этого покопался у подножия скальной стенки, выгреб из-под снега длинные плети сухого мха, сложил его горкой посреди снежной норы и поджёг. Пламя получилось ярким и почти бездымным, но Локи всё же запустил ещё одну ледяную дробину в крышу, проделав там небольшое отверстие. Как только мох прогорел, снежная нора чуть вздрогнула, затягивая пробоину, а Локи заменил образовавшуюся на месте костра корочку наста подушкой из рыхлого снега и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Круто! — оценил разницу температур Тони, на четвереньках забравшись внутрь. В норе было по меньшей мере терпимо.

Корочка наста от костра заняла место входной двери, и хотя пришлось пробить в ней отверстие для притока свежего воздуха, холоднее в норе от этого не стало. Видимо, лаз располагался с подветренной стороны.

— Последний штрих.

Локи как-то весь напрягся, будто пытался поднять нечто тяжёлое, пару раз резко выдохнул, словно упустив вытягиваемое, но затем по его телу прошла знакомая Тони золотистая волна света.

— Греться об йотуна — всё равно что лизать металл на морозе, — сказал Локи, приняв свой обычный облик и приглашающе откидывая в сторону полу длинного плотного плаща с меховым воротником. — Считай, что это наш спальный мешок, один на двоих. Обещаю, никаких покушений на твою девичью честь, — с проскользнувшей в глазах озорной искрой задиристо добавил Локи, но это не помешало Тони воспользоваться приглашением.

Прижавшись спиной к широкой груди и закутавшись в плащ — при его росте длины хватало, чтобы завернуться в плотную ткань от горла до пят, а носом уткнуться в меховой воротник, — Тони наконец перестал дрожать. А от мыслей, что может произойти, если Локи вдруг передумает по поводу обещания, и вовсе бросило в жар. Раньше Тони как-то не задумывался, что Локи может рассматривать его в таком качестве, хотя если вспомнить, с чего всё началось, тот злосчастный поцелуй…

— Хм… Старк, твой хвост слегка заблудился или ты таким образом намекаешь, что не против погреться? — вкрадчиво выдохнул ему в ухо Локи.

— Что?! Нет!

Тони почувствовал, как запылали щёки и уши, и поспешил отдёрнуть хвост, сжав его в руках.

— Слушай, мы вроде ж выяснили, что с тем поцелуем произошло недоразумение, — торопливо сказал он. — А хвост я просто не контролирую. Не было времени освоиться, знаешь…

— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся Локи. — Ладно, проехали. Согрелся?

— Да. Локи…

— Ммм?

— А если здесь нет рассвета, чего мы ждём? Рано или поздно…

— Рано или поздно буран утихнет, а мои силы окончательно восстановятся. Даже если схождение миров к тому времени закончится, я буду в состоянии найти постоянный проход между мирами, поищем путь в Асгард или Мидгард.

— Почему не обратно в Альвхейм?

— До следующей Ночи рождения семи лун почти три ваших года.

— Чёрт… Тогда мне нужно вернуться домой. А как долго ты можешь поддерживать иллюзию ну… меня?

— В смысле, твоего человеческого облика? Хочешь, чтобы я три года ходил за тобой, как нянька?

— Ну… — Тони немного смутился, поскольку примерно эта идея у него и мелькнула. — Знаешь, нам в команде не помешал бы маг. Да и мне спокойней, если ты будешь неподалёку.

— Я найду вам подходящего кандидата, — пообещал Локи. Тони показалось, что тот улыбается, но поворачиваться и проверять он не стал. — А сейчас спи, Старк.

И вдруг, в нарушение всех обещаний, просунул руку Тони под футболку! Сердце забилось часто-часто, но Локи лишь прижал его к себе поплотнее и мягко погладил оставшиеся после извлечения реактора шрамы на груди. Кажется, впервые после той роковой поездки в Афганистан Тони сумел вздохнуть полной грудью, без малейшей тяжести и боли. И уснул почти моментально.

***

Ему следовало об этом подумать! Локи уже сбился со счёта, сколько непростительных оплошностей он ухитрился совершить за какие-то сутки. С другой стороны, они были живы, и это давало шанс всё исправить. В книгах Камар-таджа Локи как-то прочёл любопытное рассуждение: если в жизни всё идёт не так, это знак, что ты пытаешься двигаться против течения. Идёшь против судьбы, вот и натыкаешься на препятствия. Когда же тебе всё удаётся, это знак, что ты наконец пришёл в согласие с миром и следуешь предначертанным тебе путём.

В целом Локи мог с этим согласиться, за исключением одного нюанса: эта парадигма годилась для обычных людей, но не для него. Он, постигший некоторые тайны искусства норн, не желал покорно плыть по течению — ну, разве что течение будет покорно нести его туда, куда ему самому в тот момент будет нужно. Пока что повелевать течением выходило не очень.

А тут ещё обрушившаяся на него правда о происхождении. Или не вся правда. Или вовсе не правда, а губительная ложь. Хотя во время разговора в сокровищнице Асгарда Локи не мог похвастаться самообладанием, от него не ускользнуло нечто, оставшееся недоговоренным. Старик явно пытался что-то скрыть, но, увы, не выдержал даже самого лёгкого давления, предпочтя погрузиться в незапланированный сон Одина. Способностей Локи к предвидению хватало, чтобы ощутить: со смертью Всеотца грядёт нечто ужасное, до поры до времени таящееся во мраке. И это заставляло с особенной страстью желать, чтобы тот выполнил своё обещание и начал готовить сыновей к царствованию. Точнее, начал готовить Локи, посвятив его в государственные тайны. Силы Всеотца иссякали быстро, и у них не было в запасе ещё тысячи лет на ожидание, пока Тор набьёт все положенные шишки и поумнеет достаточно, чтобы не погубить Асгард своим неумелым правлением.

Но Один, видимо, считал иначе. И сообщение о йотунском происхождении Локи — будь это правдой или ложью — выдавало твёрдое намерение Одина отстранить его от правления. Словно он не был единственным, кто способен принять бразды правления и сдержать зло во тьме.

А сейчас, забыв о схождении миров и провалившись в Йотунхейм вместо Мидгарда, Локи получил новую пищу для размышлений, имеющих непосредственное отношение к загадке его происхождения. Йотунский облик вернулся, как и раньше, без каких-либо усилий, стоило лишь приложить руку к замёрзшей скале. Но этого не произошло в Альвхейме, когда орсай высосало магическую силу. Только теперь, когда магия восстановилась и Локи чувствовал, что при желании легко примет привычный облик.

Так не должно быть, если истинный облик был скрыт магией! Значит, он не йотун. Или не только йотун. Полукровка. Вероятно, равно настоящий в обеих ипостасях.

Превращаться обратно в аса Локи не спешил — всё же здесь было ужасно холодно, а в ипостаси йотуна он почти не замечал этого. Скорее помнил, как жалят тело порывы ледяного ветра, и испытывал нечто вроде фантомных болей.

Заодно ему очень хотелось увидеть, как отреагирует на это зрелище Старк. Признаться, меньше всего Локи ожидал такого спокойствия, хотя в объяснениях насчёт отсутствия разницы, принцем какого именно мира он является, был резон. Локи слушал вполуха, оглушённый простым вопросом: сын или бастард. Старк даже не представлял, насколько важную тему затронул. Кем была его мать? Почему младенец королевской крови оказался в том храме без матери? Этой части рассказа Одина Локи склонен был верить, за ней стояли реальные живые воспоминания. А Лафей, признавая их кровное родство, никогда не глядел на него так, как глядят на наследника. Если предположить, что он — бастард, рождённый Лафею какой-нибудь пленной асгардкой, это многое объяснило бы. Да и слова Одина о том, что они с Тором оба рождены править, обретали бы смысл. Что может быть приятнее для Всеотца, чем усадить на трон непокорного Йотунхейма бастарда, рождённого асгардкой и воспитанного в Асгарде?

Впрочем, эту нить Локи собственноручно разрубил. И его сегодняшнее паясничанье перед Старком скорее было сбросом нервного напряжения, ну и попыткой произвести впечатление заодно, что уж греха таить. Властелин Йотунхейма, подумать только. Сейчас он — властелин ничего. Без королевства и без дома, без брата и матери, без Тессеракта и даже без чётких планов на будущее.

От мыслей его отвлёк хвост Старка, внезапно обвившийся вокруг ноги и призывно погладивший промежность и внутреннюю сторону бедра. Хм!

— Старк, твой хвост слегка заблудился или ты таким образом намекаешь, что не против погреться? — уточнил Локи.

Старк переполошился так, что любо-дорого глядеть. Локи помнил, как ловко тот управлял хвостом, вытягивая его из пролома в озеро, хотя допускал, что в данный момент приставание и впрямь произошло бессознательно. Но раз такое вообще случилось, значит, какие-то потаённые желания в этой рогатой голове бродят.

Локи наслаждался его смятением и возбуждением, участившимся дыханием и бешено колотящимся сердцем. Деваться Старку было некуда, они всё ещё лежали, укутавшись в один плащ в тесной снежной норе среди бурана, и Локи прекрасно представлял, как можно было бы воспользоваться ситуацией.

Всего-то слегка навалиться, пресекая пока ещё робкие порывы к сопротивлению, приспустить штаны, открывая доступ к сочной заднице, слегка помассировать сжатые мышцы ануса, наблюдая, как в Старке ужас борется со сладким предвкушением. Немного смазки — только чтобы не порвать в первый же момент, когда сопротивление особенно бурное, — и сразу вставить. Именно так, без подготовки, чтобы продвигаться по миллиметру, заставляя не столько мышцы, сколько волю поддаться, впустить, принять его.

Пусть Старк дрожит и извивается, шипит от боли, жалобно всхлипывает и сыпет проклятиями, кусается, стонет, судорожно комкает служащий им подстилкой плащ, но раскрывается всё больше и больше, пока не почувствует прикосновение яиц к своей промежности. Лишь тогда можно остановиться и начать гладить и целовать сжавшееся под ним тело. Почувствовать, что Старк достаточно расслабился, и уделить внимание его члену. Дрочить сперва ласково, а затем жестко, незаметно пережимая основание и выжидая момент, когда тело запросит большего и Старк сам шевельнётся, начиная двигаться.

И вот тогда можно будет отпустить себя, звонко засаживать под призывно задранный хвост, втрахать Старка в спрессованный их телами снег до звёзд перед глазами, чтобы назавтра он ходить не смог, зато беспрестанно поглядывал бы на пах Локи и безотчётно облизывал губы, мечтая о повторении крышесносного удовольствия, но понимая, что ещё не готов к повторному заезду.

Даже жаль, что ничего этого не будет.

В жизни Старка наверняка случалось множество партнёров, даривших яркое и запоминающееся удовольствие, но Локи не сомневался, что сумеет затмить их всех. Навсегда остаться в памяти тем, кто подарил самое полное наслаждение.

Только его это не интересовало. Он легко мог получить власть над телом Старка, но это означало бы не получить ничего, поймать лишь воздух. Нет, Старк будет его весь, с потрохами, и однажды они непременно займутся и телом. Но не сегодня.

Старк тем временем отогрелся, успокоился и начал болтать, между делом пытаясь выяснить планы Локи и, главное, убедиться, что тот не собирается исчезнуть. Знал бы он, насколько это не входит в его планы! Когда речь зашла про необходимость мага в команде Мстителей, Локи сразу подумал, что это прекрасная возможность выиграть на нескольких досках одновременно. Разумеется, на месте этого мага он представлял отнюдь не себя.

Пробудившаяся магия настойчиво, словно котёнок мягкой мордочкой, тыкалась в ладонь, подсказывая, что требуется его вмешательство. Коснувшись эмоциональной сферы Старка, Локи убедился, что тот не настолько перевозбуждён, чтобы это мешало уснуть.

Тогда в чём дело?

Ответ пришёл быстро. Старк сильно вздрогнул, когда Локи просунул руку ему под футболку, нащупывая очаг недомогания и мягко убирая болевые импульсы в искалеченной грудной клетке. И уснул, сунув ладонь под щёку, а второй доверчиво накрыв поверх футболки ладонь Локи.

Да, этот новый путь обещал быть намного интереснее, чем какой-либо другой.


End file.
